Братья
by ksunik97
Summary: Мой первый фик! Гарри Поттер в 9 лет встречает того, кто перевернет всю его жизнь и изменит судьбу всего мира. Вместе они раскроют древние тайны, овладеют магией и создадут то, чего их лишили - семью. И кто сказал, что драконы не могут быть братьями людей? Плохие!Дурсли, Сильный!Гарри, Умный!Гарри, более-менее стандартные эльфы и гномы. Постараюсь не сделать Гарри слишком сильным.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Гадкий мальчишка! Как ты посмел! Неблагодарная дрянь!

Маленький мальчик сжался от страха при первых звуках этого голоса. Он уже привык, что когда дядя так недоволен им, то его наказание будет особенно жестоким. Вот и на этот раз худого черноволосого малыша схватили за ухо и протащили в гостиную, не обращая внимания на жалобные всхлипы и попытки объяснить не только то, что он не виноват, но и то, что он даже не понимает, за что его наказывают в этот раз.

- Петунья, дорогая, ты слышала, что сказал этот ненормальный урод?! Он не понимает! Почему же, паршивец, у моего сына все тетради изрезаны? Я тебе покажу, как обижать Дадлика! - слова сопровождались ударами по всему телу. У мужчины была очень тяжелая рука, поэтому даже легкие, по его мнению шлепки были бы очень болезненны. В этот же раз дядя не сдерживался, и Гарри уже не мог сдержать слезы. Обида, боль и страх смешались в душе бедного ребенка. Это было для него не в новинку, ведь эти чувства являлись его постоянными спутниками. Пока дядя избивал его, малыш отстраненно подумал, что скоро дядя не сможет остановиться и убьет его. Мальчик испугался, что это произойдет быстрее, чем он вырастет и сможет убежать из этого дома. Потом он подумал, что, в общем-то, это не важно, ведь тогда он получит, наконец, покой. Когда Гарри уже не надеялся на то, что боль когда-нибудь прекратится, удары перестали сыпаться на него, и он услышал: "Надо бы убрать его из дома, чтобы не мешал нам, когда очнется". После этого его разум погрузился в темноту.

* * *

Гарри тихо застонал. Когда он пришел в себя, мальчик обнаружил, что он находится в небольшом парке примерно в миле от дома Дурслей. Он был один на один с дикой болью, разрывающей его тело. Попытавшись встать, он сразу пожалел об этом, так как сломанные кости и ушибы отозвались еще большей болью, заставив ребенка замереть. Пролежав несколько часов неподвижно, Гарри услышал легкий шорох. Сердце радостно забилось - если кто-то его найдет, ему помогут, может даже отведут в дом. Шорох приблизился, и прошелестел мимо. Гарри испугался, что этот неизвестный уйдет, а он останется здесь навечно. Собрав все силы, он простонал: "Помогите!" Неизвестный замер. Несколько томительно долгих секунд ничего не происходило, только было слышно тяжелое дыхание Гарри, вылетавшее из его груди вместе со стонами. Спустя минуту снова послышался шорох, но уже ближе, можно было различить чье-то дыхание. Гарри в ужасе замер, - существо явно не было человеком, скорее каким-то зверем размером с собаку. Мальчик задрожал, испугавшись смерти от неизвестного животного. Наконец, что-то ткнулось ему в руку, вывернутую под неестественным углом, причинив боль от которой ребенок громко вскрикнул и заплакал. Послышалось какое-то сопение, а затем Гарри почувствовал легкое покалывание в руке, а затем и во всем теле. Мальчик чувствовал, как срастались его кости, царапины затягивались, а синяки рассасывались. Нельзя сказать, что это был приятный процесс, зато через пару минут боль прошла, а Гарри смог, наконец, сесть. Затекшие мышцы слушались плохо, но были в полном порядке. Мальчик пытался понять, каким образом все его раны исцелились, и поэтому не сразу обратил внимание на странное существо, сидящее рядом с ним на траве. Когда же он перевел взгляд на зверя, Гарри удивленно ахнул.

Перед ним сидел дракон!

Маленький, около метра в высоту, но явно настоящий. Малыш изумленно заморгал, ведь дядя и тетя все время говорили ему, что все сказки и легенды - вранье для ненормальных детей. Но Гарри видел дракона своими глазами и не понимал, почему его родственники утверждали, что драконов не существует.

Дракончику, похоже, надоело рассматривать Гарри, и он подошел поближе и начал обнюхивать его, так что Гарри смог хорошо его рассмотреть. Дракон был прекрасен. Он был покрыт чешуей, переливающейся различными оттенками зеленого и красного, его длинное тело красиво извивалось, напоминая змею, две передние лапы с мощными, но, в то же время изящными, когтями мягко ступали по земле, почти не оставляя следов. Крылья были довольно большими, но не огромными, отлично подходя для небольшого дракончика. На его голове преобладали оттенки золотого, плавно переходя в алую шею и зеленое туловище. Язык, почему-то был раздвоенным как у змеи, да и все существо было похож на смесь между змеей и драконом.

Рассмотрев грациозного зверя, ласково тыкавшегося в него горячим носом, Гарри несмело протянул к нему руку и дотронулся до малыша. То, что это детеныш, было ясно не сразу, но Гарри привык доверять своим инстинктам. Дракончик напряженно замер, не сводя глаз с мальчика, а затем расслабился и, фыркнув, начал прыгать вокруг Гарри. Это выглядело потешно, ведь у животного было только две ноги, и прыгал он очень необычно. Гарри засмеялся и воскликнул: "Какой же ты смешной!"

Дракончик неожиданно остановился, удивленно уставился на ребенка и произнес: - Ты можешь со мной говорить?

- Видимо, да, - Гарри был удивлен не меньше дракона. - А другие не могут?

- Нет. - Дракончик помотал головой. - Люди никогда не могли говорить с драконами. Они просто по-другому устроены... Уже три сотни лет никто из драконов не общался с человеком. Как это у тебя получилось? - Золотистые глаза уставились на мальчика. Гарри не знал, стоит ли ему обрадоваться возможности поговорить с необычным существом, или огорчиться от еще одного проявления его "ненормальности". Внезапно, прервав душевные метания Гарри, дракончик воскликнул: - Понял! Я ведь не совсем обычный дракон, у меня в предках есть змеи, точнее - василиски. А у некоторых людей есть дар разговаривать со змеями. Только таких людей почти не осталось, остальные волшебники считают этот дар темным. Не знаю только, почему. - Возбужденно сказал полузмей.

- Волшебники? Так они существуют? Ух ты! - Восхитился Гарри. - Постой, а я тоже... ну.. Волшебник?

- Конечно, ты тоже волшебник. Может быть, когда вырастешь, будешь очень-очень сильным, как Мерлин.

-Не может быть! Ты сказал Мерлина?! Но он же жил сотни лет назад! Мне показалось, ты тоже маленький, как я. - Гарри немного расстроился, но старался не показать этого.

- Нет, ты прав, я еще совсем ребенок. Но у драконов жизнь устроена немного иначе, чем у людей. Когда дракону исполняется три года и он начинает учиться летать, наши родители передают нам все свои знания, накопленные за жизнь, а так же знания остальных наших предков. Мы можем вспомнить то, что происходило с каждым из драконов нашего рода. Мой род очень древний, мы жили задолго до первых магов и были одними из Первых Драконов. Я совсем недавно получил наследие предков и еще только начинаю учиться магии. Так что ты был прав, я еще совсем маленький. Мне только девять лет. - Дракончик вздохнул, он явно был недоволен этим. Зато Гарри обрадовался и поспешил занять его разговором, чтобы не грустил попусту.

- А мне скоро шесть будет! У меня через неделю день рождения! Только, - мальчик погрустнел, - тетя с дядей опять сделают так, чтобы этот день был хуже всех остальных, нагрузят работой, а потом, скорее всего, изобьют перед сном. Но ничего, день рождения только раз в год, так что можно и потерпеть.

- Это из-за них ты в таком состоянии? Ужас! Как люди могут творить такое? Это отвратительно. Я надеюсь, что твои родители лучше их, иначе я перестану верить в людей. Кстати, почему ты не живешь с ними? Или они допускают такое отношение к своему сыну? - возмущению дракона не было предела, он даже пару раз выдохнул небольшую струю огня и начал нервно бить хвостом по земле, оставляя глубокие борозды. Гарри улыбнулся. Ему было приятно, что кто-то беспокоится о нем и хочет помочь. Он произнес:

- Я живу с тетей Петуньей и дядей Верноном, потому что мои родители умерли, когда мне было всего год. Тетя с дядей всегда говорят, что они были ужасными людьми, пьяницами и наркоманами, но я не верю им. Если бы это было правдой, у меня не осталось бы воспоминаний о теплой улыбке и веселом смехе. Наверное, случилась какая-то катастрофа или несчастный случай. А дядя с тетей меня ненавидят и, по-моему, тетя немного боится. Не знаю, почему они такие. Еще они ненавидят все необычное, и если что-то происходит рядом со мной, то меня очень сильно бьют, запирают в чулане и не выпускают несколько дней. - Мальчик начал жаловаться на свою жизнь. - Они всегда дают мне все самое плохое, а одежду, которая сейчас на мне, я ношу уже пару лет, она раньше принадлежала Дадли, моему кузену. А еще я боюсь, что дядя Вернон когда-нибудь убьет меня, когда будет наказывать. Гарри задрожал, он больше не хотел умирать, только не теперь, когда у него был новый друг и где-то рядом скрывался мир, которому он принадлежал. Глаза наполнились слезами, которые он попытался незаметно смахнуть. Мальчик не хотел, чтобы его новый знакомый считал его плаксой. Но тот, наоборот, принялся его утешать.

- Тихо, малыш, тихо. Ты теперь не один, я не дам тебя в обиду. Мы теперь будем вместе, такие как мы должны держаться друг друга. - Он обвился вокруг Гарри и мягко провел своим язычком по лицу ребенка, стирая слезы. Язык был шершавым, теплым и приятным, и Гарри улыбнулся. - Мы с тобой теперь ни за что не расстанемся, никогда!

- Ты хочешь со мной дружить? - Гарри удивленно смотрел на дракона. У него никогда не было друзей, и этот дракончик уже был дорог ему. А тут он вдруг предлагает дружбу! Гарри широко улыбнулся. - Тогда я обещаю, что мы всегда будем вместе!

Он рассмеялся, впервые за много лет, весело и беззаботно. Гарри было как никогда хорошо, счастье заполняло его, и ему казалось, что сейчас он может обнять весь мир. Даже родственнички показались не такими ужасными.

- Тогда я тоже обещаю тебе, что мы навсегда останемся друзьями! - Дракончик тоже выглядел счастливым и даже улыбался, хотя это было не похоже на человеческую улыбку.

- Теперь у меня есть друг. Ты не поверишь, но ты первый, кого я могу так назвать.

- Ты тоже. У меня не было братьев и сестер, а родителей убили, когда мне было пять, так что я просто не мог себе позволить познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Это было слишком опасно. - Он смущенно опустил взгляд, стыдясь своего недоверия.

- А почему же ты подошел ко мне? - Удивился Гарри.

- Я сначала не хотел. Я знал, что здесь кто-то есть, но ты дышал как-то неправильно, и я испугался. А когда я услышал твой крик о помощи... Я даже не сразу понял, что ты и есть тот, кто звал меня. Ведь ты говорил на моем языке. Потом, когда я увидел, в каком ты состоянии, мне стало все равно, кто ты. Я просто не мог смотреть, как ты лежишь и медленно умираешь от боли. Я сдуру попытался прощупать твои повреждения, но причинил только больше боли. Наконец вспомнив о магии, я смог излечить твои раны. Сначала я хотел сразу уйти, но, взглянув в твои глаза, я понял, что ты мне навредишь, ты такой же, как я - сирота, выросший без любви и друзей. Мы с тобой как братья-близнецы. И я остался. - Он нервно махнул крыльями и спохватился, - Мы же даже не представились! Вот потеха - мой лучший друг не знает, как меня зовут! Позвольте представиться - Александр Кристиан Феликс. Можно просто Алекс или Крис. Моего отца звали Лорд Себастиан Бальтазар Феликс, а маму - Леди Анастасия Элеонора Феликс. А как тебя зовут? Интересно, ты тоже Лорд или твои родители не из древнего рода? - Алекс с любопытством уставился на Гарри. Тот отчего-то смутился, не зная, как ответить на вопрос.

- Я не знаю насчет рода и Лорд ли я, мне этого никогда не рассказывали. А мое имя - Гарольд Джеймс Поттер. Про родителей мне тоже ничего неизвестно... - Гарри запнулся, увидев ошарашенный взгляд дракона.- Алекс, что случилось? Тебе это имя о чем-нибудь говорит? Ты знаешь что-нибудь про моих предков?

Алекс потряс головой и прошептал: - Поттер... Ну, надо же! Вот везет же мне... - Заметив непонимающий взгляд Гарри, он, казалось, пришел в себя и сказал, - Твой род такой же древний, как и мой. По легенде, первый Поттер спас Короля Змей от убийцы и получил в благодарность Дар Понимания. Пока он гостил у василиска, он познакомился с одним из сыновей Короля - наполовину драконом, наполовину василиском. Они подружились и вместе отправились путешествовать по миру. Они были почти неразлучны и странствовали, не останавливаясь в каком-то месте дольше, чем на пару месяцев. Только найдя свои вторые половинки, они, наконец, осели и основали свои рода - Род Поттеров и Род Феликсов. С тех пор все потомки Поттеров, признаваемые Магией достойными могли говорить на парселтанге - языке змей и полузмей. Так вот, это все - правда. Я помню, как все происходило, но смутно - слишком давно это было. Ты похож на своего прародителя. Только глаза изумрудные, наверное, они достались тебе от матери. Род Поттеров уже пять веков не пересекался с моим, некоторые не обладали Даром, некоторые просто не встречали ни одного Феликса. Даже посвятившие поискам дружественного рода свою жизнь, не смогли пересечься друг с другом. А мы с тобой случайно встретились в месте, далеком от родовых земель. Возможно, это судьба, может просто совпадение. В любом случае, я рад, что познакомился с тобой, Гарри. - И он тепло улыбнулся завороженно слушавшему его мальчику.

Тот улыбнулся в ответ и воскликнул:

- Я думаю, это не совпадение! Наверное, наша встреча была предопределена кем-то, таких случайностей не бывает. Мы встретились, чтобы никогда не разлучаться. Мы будем как наши предки, братьями! - глаза Гарри горели, он возбужденно приподнялся навстречу Алексу.

- Вместе навсегда, братишка! - счастливо рассмеялся дракон. Будто бы откликаясь на эти слова, магия, дремавшая внутри каждого из них, высвободилась, начала скручиваться и оплетать Алекса и Гарри, подтверждая искренность их слов и обещаний.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Алекс и Гарри неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. Они чувствовали, что непонятно как проведенный ритуал сблизил их, дал ощущение родства. Они знали, что ни один из них никогда не предаст второго, всегда поможет, что-то подскажет и поддержит. В душе обоих всколыхнулось чувство защищенности и они с удивлением переглянулись - они почувствовали, что испытывает каждый из них. Гарри теперь точно мог сказать, что дракончик сейчас безумно счастлив, испытывает облегчение от того, что ему не придется всю жизнь прожить отшельником в какой-нибудь пещере и очень любит его. Алекс, кстати, был еще невероятно горд тем, что смог найти давнего друга своего рода. В общем, дети испытывали сходные чувства и никак не могли успокоиться. Они долго сидели и смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, наслаждаясь калейдоскопом эмоций. Наконец, когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, Гарри нарушил уютное молчание.

- Расскажи мне побольше о магии, пожалуйста. Ведь твой род наверняка знает много о ней. А я сейчас полный ноль, не понимаю даже, как устроено и где находится магическое общество. - Он заволновался, - я ведь смогу попасть в него, правда? Они же не выкинули меня совсем? В его глазах появилось отчаяние, Гарри не хотел надолго задерживаться у Дурслей, а в магическом мире он мог бы стать самим собой. Страх, что все это исчезнет, а он никогда не узнает и не увидит свой мир, разлился в его душе, заставляя нервно подрагивать. Алекс почувствовал его состояние и поспешил с ответом.

- Конечно, ты попадешь туда. Когда тебе исполнится одиннадцать, тебе пришлют письмо из Хогвартса, школы для юных магов. Я только не понимаю, почему ты попал к маглам, то есть к людям, не обладающим магической силой. Ты ведь чистокровный, а почти все чистокровные связаны близким или дальним родством. Поэтому, в таких семьях есть традиция вливания свежей крови, - чтобы избежать вырождения, аристократы периодически берут в жены маглорожденных или их потомков. То есть у тебя довольно много родственников в магическом мире. И кто же отправил Наследника Древнего Рода к маглам, ненавидящим волшебство? И, главное, с какой целью? - бормотал Алекс. Заметив непонимающий взгляд Гарри, он спохватился, - Прости, братишка, я немного увлекся. Ты очень быстро соображаешь для своего возраста, но мне доступны размышления моих предков, и я пытался разобраться в ситуации, - он смущенно улыбнулся.

- И как, получилось что-то понять? - полюбопытствовал Гарри. - Я из твоей речи понял только то, что у меня много родственников и что кто-то не хочет, чтобы я знал о магии.

- Я же говорю, ты смышлен не по годам, - хмыкнул Алекс. - Ты понял самое главное, то, что поможет нам во всем разобраться. Пока, я думаю, нам надо быть готовыми ко всему и не особо выделяться. Тобой, возможно, попытаются управлять, ведь ты такая значимая фигура в волшебном мире. Поэтому тебе стоит усиленно обучаться магии, чтобы не быть беспомощным.

- С этим я согласен. Но я не совсем понял про свою значимость. Не может быть, что ребенок, пусть даже чи-сто-кров-ный(Гарри не совсем понимал, что значит это слово, но звучало оно красиво), может быть настолько важен. Ведь для того, чтобы управлять мной, понадобится много сил. И я не понимаю, зачем кому-то их тратить.

Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на дракона, ожидая объяснений. Они не заставили себя ждать. Алекс, досадливо поморщившись из-за своей забывчивости, рассказал, то, что узнал из памяти своего отца. Он рассказал про Волдеморта, про его взгляды и его занятия; про то, как он начинал простым полукровкой из приюта и закончил самым могущественным и жестоким темным волшебником столетия; про то, как мать Гарри, использовав древнейший и опаснейший ритуал Защиты Крови, смогла построить щит, отразивший смертельное проклятие; и, наконец, про то, что в мире волшебников Гарри известен как Мальчик-Который-Выжил и считается победителем Волдеморта. Узнав, что по шраму в виду молнии каждый сможет его узнать, Гарри пришел в ужас. Он ненавидел внимание, а известие о его знаменитости повергло его в состояние близкое к панике. Успокоился ребенок только после того, как Алекс обещал показать ему, как замаскировать свою внешность. Мальчик загорелся этой идеей и попросил начать обучение немедленно.

- Нет, Гарри, сразу мы этого сделать не сможем. Понимаешь, я знаю немного про магию эльфов, кентавров и гоблинов. Совсем немного, но этого хватает, чтобы понять, что ни один из нас двоих не овладеет ни одной из них. Про магию людей я знаю довольно много, на уровне сильного взрослого мага, но в теории. Я никогда не смогу пользоваться магией людей, для этого нужна палочка. Ты - другое дело. Проведя ритуал Братства, мы каким-то образом поделились своей силой друг с другом, но не в ущерб своей магии, а наоборот - наши силы умножились. Теперь я точно могу сказать, что ты гораздо сильнее Мерлина, да любого волшебника со времен основания моего рода. Но запомни - гипотетическая сила не столь важна как опыт и умение применить эту силу в реальной ситуации. - Гарри серьезно кивнул. - Я могу тебя научить магии драконов, но она очень сложна, и у меня пока не все получается хорошо. Так что обучаться мы будем вместе! - Вмиг растерял половину своего серьезного лекторского тона Алекс. Подмигнув Гарри, он улыбнулся, - Ты согласен?

Гарри радостно подпрыгнул и воскликнул:

- Конечно, согласен! Теперь мы будем все делать вместе, не только учиться, верно?

Алекс просиял, кивнул и раскрыл крылья. Затем он слегка оттолкнулся и взлетел, не поднимаясь высоко, чтобы не потерять из виду своего названного брата. Гарри завороженно следил за легким телом, вычерчивающим над поляной разные фигуры. Ему очень захотелось иметь возможность так же улететь от всего, забыть земные проблемы и просто нежиться в потоках ветра. Он пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь он тоже полетит. А пока можно было любоваться изяществом Алекса, резвящегося в воздухе. Наконец, дракон спустился, и братья счастливо рассмеялись. Они просидели, обнявшись еще пару часов, наблюдая, как всходит луна и на небо высыпают звезды, тихо переговариваясь или просто молча наслаждались близостью друг друга. Разговор зашел о том, что делать в ближайшее время. Гарри предложил сбежать подальше и учиться магии, но Алекс объяснил ему, что тот, кому нужен для каких-то своих целей Гарри Поттер может захотеть его вернуть, а тогда им придется действовать в открытую.

- А пока что у нас есть преимущество, - развивал свою мысль дракон, - мы ведь знаем, что кто-то тебя использует, и успеем подготовиться. Только помни - никому не доверяй, все слова проверяй, а свои поступки лучше продумывай в соответствии с тем поведением, которое от тебя ожидают, - наставительно произнес Алекс.

- Но ты же всегда поможешь мне, если я что-нибудь забуду? Значит, все будет в порядке, я буду стараться изо всех сил, - заверил брата Гарри. - Кстати, Алекс, а я смогу выучить драконий язык? Мне бы очень хотелось!

- Я попробую тебя научить! У тебя должно получиться, ведь ты же сможешь использовать магию драконов, - загорелся новой идеей Алекс. - А я буду учить человеческий. Все мои предки могли хотя бы понимать его, так что я не хуже их! К тому же, ты мне будешь помогать. - Он широко улыбнулся и добавил, - А теперь нам пора. Я наложу на тебя иллюзию, чтобы казалось, что тебя недавно сильно побили. Алекс сосредоточился, и Гарри ощутил магию, завихрившуюся вокруг него. Затем тело стало немного покалывать, что было даже приятно. В следующий миг все закончилось. Опустив взгляд на свои руки, Гарри заметил огромные синяки и кровоподтеки. Он переглянулся с братом и они синхронно ухмыльнулись.

- А ты не сможешь спать со мной вместе? Ну, как-нибудь расширить мой чулан? - С надеждой спросил Гарри. - Я не хочу с тобой расставаться ни на секунду.

- Я тоже, - произнес Алекс, - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, а сегодня ночью мне надо поохотиться, я давно ничего не ел.

Они быстро добрались до Тисовой улицы, и Гарри нежно обнял Алекса, а дракончик потерся щекой о руки мальчика.

- Спокойной ночи, Гарри!

- Спокойной ночи, Ал! Я буду ждать тебя утром в парке. Постараюсь не нарваться на работу у Дурслей. Хорошей тебе охоты! - произнес Гарри.

Он постоял еще пару минут, наблюдая за тем, как силуэт дракона растворяется в ночи, и, вздохнув, тихо зашел в дом. Стараясь не разбудить никого из Дурслей, он тихо скользнул в чулан, переоделся и запрыгнул в кровать. Через пару минут он крепко спал, а на его губах играла счастливая улыбка.


End file.
